The Moment I First Saw You
by SilentWind15
Summary: An ordinary muggle. A wizard on the dark side. Will this pairing be able to exist? Sorry for the mediocre summary; first ever fanfiction-well actually remake- but appreciate any reviews. Thanks!-revising as we speak-hopefully will update as well
1. The Start of a Not So Great Day

**Hello Everyone! Sorry here is my revision of this story-I know its been a while (years?) but like I said before there are periods that creative juices just flow and I can update chapters one after another...and there are moments where blah happens and I just stop. So here is the creativity coming out again~enjoy!**

**-SilentWind15**

* * *

><p><em>I should have known my life would turn out this way. Ever since the first moment I saw him...<em>

The sun made its way into its position in the sky, breaking down the barriers of darkness to emit light. Birds began chirping, nestled amongst the treetops. Everything else was silent though. The streets were empty. No cars passed. It was a typical neighborhood, nothing out of the ordinary. No one was awake yet, much too early; however, if you looked closer, at one particular house, you could see a slight movement in the curtains…

As sunlight made its way through, allowing the glimpse of dust particles bouncing in the air, a beam of light soon reached the eyes of a young female. She reluctantly opened her eyes. This young female, sixteen to be exact with a height of five feet and five inches, is Jessica Trelinas. She was considered an average girl, who like others went to school, had friends, and enjoyed being a teenager. Her looks average as well: dark brown eyes, straight black shoulder-length hair, not considered skinny or overweight….just plain.

As Jessica looked at her alarm clock on her bedside drawer, she let out a grunt. _6:30_. There was no way she would be able to fall back to sleep now. _Might as well get ready for the day _was her thought process, so she slowly got up from her bed and went towards her bathroom.

* * *

><p>As she descended the stairs as quietly as possible (not to wake up her mom) and took a granola bar from the kitchen, Jessica left her home to embrace the summer sunshine. Looking at her surroundings as she went, Jessica walked toward her special place. The park. She navigated through the streets, knowing every crack and every stone of her hometown. Once there she sat upon the soft grass near an old oak tree. That spot held many memories for her; one in particular was on her mind: her first kiss. However that memory stung now more than ever. Rising up from her spot and moving behind the tree, Jessica raised her hand and traced an inscription written on the bark of the tree.<p>

"How could you do that to me?" Jessica murmured to no one in particular. Tears stung the edges of her eyes, threatening to fall. She tried hard to fight them, to keep them behind the barrier. Unable to take anymore, she whipped around and ran away from the tree, leaving behind the carved heart with the writing "M.G. + J.T. Forever".

_I thought I could take it. Facing the facts that we were no longer together. That he cheated on me but…_and before Jessica could finish her thoughts she crashed into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" sneered the stranger, definitely male.

"S-sorry," Jessica muttered while quickly wiping away the tears before looking up. Gasping she looked into cold ice-blue eyes. After what felt like eternity she finally broke away from those hypnotic eyes. There stood in front of her a boy, who looked to be about her age, with neatly-combed blond hair, dressed in a short-sleeve polo and jeans.

"Like that can make things better," the boy scoffed, "goes to show how clueless you are if you can't even see where you're going."

Jessica's face turned to one of dislike. Who did this guy think he is? Royalty? He barely knew her. Actually he didn't know her at all. _It was a simple mistake, no need to throw a hissy-fit. _But before she could say anything, the stranger pushed past her and Jessica landed painfully on the sidewalk. She glared at the back of his head, hoping that at least she could form two burning holes in the back of his head. Alas, this could not be done and after getting back on her feet, Jessica grudgingly walked back to her house. This was not a great start to her day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked reading this!<strong>


	2. Awkward Encounters

**Welcome back! When we last left off with our main character she had an unpleasant meeting with a certain stranger and thus we continue the story!**

**-SilentWind15**

* * *

><p>Jessica was in a particularly grumpy mood when she arrived back to her house. <em>First I'm sad, now I'm mad. Ugh, guys! Why are they even considered a part of the human species? <em>She continued fuming until she turned the corner of the street, noticing her house only a few feet away. _Breath. One. Two. _She tried to calm down and at least fake a smile for her mom. It had been at least four months since her dad's death, which had taken a big strain on the family. Now Jessica had only her mom left and didn't want to add any worries.

As silently as she could manage, Jessica crept into her house only to be greeted by the smell of mouth-savoring food. _Well mom must know I went out. No point in pretending. _So Jessica walked into her kitchen, kissed her mother on the cheek and sat at the kitchen table. Silence, well except for the sizzling of the cooking of chocolate chip pancakes, filled the air. That silence was broken quite quickly though.

"So care to explain the early-morning disappearance?" Ms. Rahmer asked as she placed a plateful of pancakes in front of her daughter.

Jessica took her time to think of an answer as she took a bite of her pancakes. Once she came up with an answer and looked up, she saw her mother patiently sitting across from her at the table, a smile on her face. As Jessica carefully observed her mother's face she noticed a slight amount of gray hairs present in what used to be elegant chestnut-colored hair, now lank at the shoulders, and dark circles around the eyes from loss of sleep. Some nights were rough for the recent widow and at times Jessica heard the quiet sobs of her mother crying herself to sleep. Jessica decided lies were the better option than damaging her loved one's health even further.

"My head was hurting this morning, so I felt a walk around the neighborhood would help," Jessica explained.

This seemed to satisfy her mother. After clearing her plate of food and helping clear the table, Jessica ascended the stairs to her room. Just as she entered and closed her bedroom door, Jessica heard the familiar sound of her phone. A new text message. Looking at the screen, she smiled to find it was her best friend, Grace. It had been a month since they last seen each other; near the beginning of summer break, Grace left for a cruise and Jessica didn't know when her friend would back.

Jessica unlocked her phone and read the message.

_Hey Jess u missed me?_

Thinking of an answer, Jessica wrote back: _Of course! We have to hang soon._

_How about for lunch? The usual place?_

Jessica absolutely planned to see her friend soon and now had a chance. She replied back then went to get ready.

* * *

><p>Jessica waited at a table set for two at her favorite sandwich shop, in the middle of the mall. Looking at her surroundings, she just noticed everyone else around her were couples. She caught a glimpse of short brown hair and thought back to a certain male. <em>I remember how it felt to be just like them. Two against the world. <em>A few minutes went by when a pair of hands covered her eyes and she snapped out of her thinking.

"You have not changed a bit," spoke a female voice.

Jessica grinned as she stood and turned to hug her friend. Grace hadn't changed at all either, well except for the tan. She stood at least two inches taller than Jessica, with short blond hair and bright green eyes. Even before they were friends, Jessica always considered Grace to be beautiful. She attracted all the attention; it made Jessica wonder why Grace wanted just average-her as a friend.

Catching up on what happened so far during their summer led Jessica into her horrible encounter with the stranger from yesterday.

"I mean I hadn't met anyone so horrible in my life!" Jessica vented to her friend, pausing to sip her Coke Zero.

"Really? Even considering...him?" Grace asked, though hesitant to bring up the topic.

Him. This referred to Max Glens, Jessica's ex-boyfriend. Her first-ever boyfriend and the recipient of her first kiss. This boy used to be her world. After her father's death, Max was the one there for her. Her shoulder to cry on. Jessica never would have thought he would cheat on her. However, that was not the case. Jessica was on her way to meet Grace to hang out when she encountered Max kissing another girl...and that shattered her soul. She broke up with him a month ago, and it was still a touchy subject. But she knew her friend was just curious. Jessica watched as Grace bit her lip and looked down to avoid her eyes.

"It's okay, Grace. You're right, I nearly forgot about him. That scumbag tops everyone in the universe!" Jessica explained, using her hands for emphasis.

Grace looked up and smiled. They steered away from the topic and went to Grace's cruise. After thirty minutes of Grace talking about John, a.k.a. "the one", the two best friends had to say their good-byes. Grace quickly left, having to prepare for a date with John later that evening.

Jessica turned to leave...only to find a familiar blond sitting a couple of tables away. She narrowed her eyes at remembering her encounter with him yesterday and stalked toward the table. Jessica stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. The stranger was halfway towards taking a bite out of his Panini, when he recognized the person standing.

"So, now you're stalking me. I should let you know, my father is friends with some very important people," the male said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"As if!" Jessica exclaimed, disgusted with the thought, "I came to ask for an apology for yesterday!"

"An apology? From what I remember you crashed into me," he replied back.

"Well then you pushed me towards the ground!" Jessica shouted, getting really annoyed with him.

The smirk never left the stranger's face, annoying Jessica even more. She took a seat across from him and glared at him.

"You're a jerk! Apologize for pushing me towards the ground or I'll wipe that smirk off your face," Jessica threatened.

"Like I'm scared of you," he sneered, "you don't know half the things I could do to you."

Jessica believed him. She could feel the air grow colder and goose bumps form on her arms but didn't let him sense her nervousness.

However, before anything else happened, Jessica heard an all-too familiar voice calling out "Jessie".

Jessica turned towards the voice, seeing Max. He looked just as she last seen him; handsome and tall, dressed in loose jeans and a black shirt, tight enough to show off his muscles.

"How have you been, Jessie?"

"Fine," Jessica answered, glad her voice hadn't given out, "how have you been?"

"Also, fine. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Max inquired, looking between her and the person sitting across from her.

Jessica never thought she would be grateful for Max's sudden appearance back in her life. She quickly stood up from her seat.

"No, actually I was just leaving," Jessica responded, avoiding the glare she felt.

"Great! I was wondering if we could talk?" Max requested.

He motioned for Jessica to follow. _As long as I get away from that jerk. _Jessica smiled and walked beside him. After taking several steps away, she turned her head to find the boy looking at her; she glared at him and quickly turned back to watch where she was going.

They arrived outside the mall and continued walking towards nowhere. Before long Jessica noticed they were at the park, in front of the very tree with many memories. Max stopped and turned to face her, looking straight into her eyes, as if looking for an answer.

"Sorry," Max uttered, "so sorry."

Jessica froze. She hadn't expected that. She also hadn't expected Max, closing the distance between them. She felt his breath on her face, sensed his lips about to press against hers. She ran away, quickly. She didn't know where. She did know however that that was awkward.


	3. A Strange Feeling?

**I realized I should probably put a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, merely Jessica, Grace, Max, this plot. Everything else belongs to the talented J.K Rowling! Anyway, back to the story!**

**-SilentWind15**

* * *

><p>It had been several days since her moment with Max, and that memory was still fresh in her mind. It confused her; he had purposely hurt her, broke her heart into millions of pieces. And yet she still had feelings for him. It wasn't as though she thought they would be together forever but the way they were together, the way she felt with him, Jessica couldn't easily forget. She even had a chance to get back to how they were before. However, Jessica ran away, leaving Max behind. She still couldn't figure out why she did that. Regardless there was nothing she could do to change the past.<p>

Meanwhile, in the back of her mind, Jessica felt as though someone was watching her.

Later that day, Jessica thought she had plans to spend time with Grace again, but her friend was set to go on another date with John and she didn't want to damper her friend's good mood. So there was Jessica, wandering around aimlessly through the neighborhood. She didn't mind it actually; the still quietness of nature, the warm beams of sunshine on her skin, everything was very relaxing. That relaxation quickly escaped as Jessica bumped into someone. That someone, she found out, was the very one she hoped she'd never see again: the blond-haired, cold-eyed stranger. A frown permanent on his face, he didn't even offer a hand to help Jessica back up off the ground. Several minutes passed as the pair of them just stood, glaring at each other. Jessica was getting tired of this and decided to end it.

"What exactly is your problem?"

"Like I have to answer to you," he sneered.

"Who exactly do you think you are, a prince? Don't make me laugh! There is nothing that makes you better than me. You don't even know me!" Jessica yelled at him, her hands on her hips. She noticed a smirk slowly creep on the stranger's face.

"Well, we could change that. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," the stranger, Draco, introduced. He inched close to her, catching Jessica off-guard. She stood frozen as his mouth slowly crept up to her ear. "So, who are you?" he whispered.

"I'm Jessica Trelinas," Jessica could only whisper, questioning how he could do this to her.

"I have to go, so I'll see you around," Draco explained and walked past her. Jessica turned to watch him depart. After a couple of steps, Draco looked over his shoulder and winked at her.

This one small action froze Jessica's breathing. She didn't know why. She stood there watching as Draco kept walking, distancing himself from her. She stayed there until she could no longer see him. She felt funny inside; she quickly shook herself and turned to continue her stroll in the bright sun.

* * *

><p>Draco watched as Jessica turned a corner before following her. He didn't understand this feeling he felt towards this <em>muggle<em>. He brushed it off as merely adrenaline to finish his mission. He momentarily paused to hide behind a bush as Jessica stopped, merely to tie her shoe. He took this time to ponder his next move; unbeknownst to this simple girl the stranger she met several times now was a wizard sent on a mission to do despicable things to her. And how could he refuse? If only she knew what he went through a couple of months before: sent on a previous mission only to fail miserably. Now his family was the laughingstock of the dark wizard community-thankfully he had this chance to earn back respect for his family. Will he be able to do it though?

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the story length. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	4. What's Happening to Me?

**How's the story so far?**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

><p>In the inner confines of the Malfoy Manor, multiple Death Eaters sat at a table around their most respected, and feared, leader. No one dared to move, not wanting attention drawn to him or her. The room itself was elegant and though light shone everywhere, both from chandeliers and a warm fireplace, the atmosphere itself was dark and menacing. As Lord Voldemort's eyes scanned the group he frowned finding that someone was missing.<p>

"Lucius, where is your son?" he demanded, addressing an older man with familiar ice-blue colored eyes and long platinum hair.

For a brief second Lucius seemed fear-stricken by the threat of punishment for his son's absence but soon Draco arrived, drawing everyone's attention.

"I apologize, my lord. Excuse the tardiness, I was progressing in the mission in which I was assigned," Draco bowed his head before sitting at the table.

"Ah, and how is the mission so far? Have you found a target?" Lord Voldemort smirked, greatly intrigued and hoping he would not be let down.

"Yes, my lord, I have. I slowly drew in her in and she does not hold any suspicion," Draco replied, proud of his achievement.

"Good, good. Now Draco, slowly earn her trust, have her fall in love with you. When the time is right, you will have further instructions on what to do with her."

"I will do my best, my lord."

"Of course, you will Draco. Otherwise, great consequences will befall you." The whole room started laughing before being silenced by a mere glare of their leader.

* * *

><p>Jessica laid there on her bed, her mind filled with memories of the past days. It all confused her. Her life seemed to change so much. Her mind drifted to Draco, the way he winked at her and how it affected her so much. She didn't know what was going on with her; a boy she barely knew could do this much to her. She was scared. Her thoughts were broken by light tapping at her window.<p>

She looked out and saw the object of her thoughts materialized in the moonlight. The glint shown in Draco's eyes mesmerized her that she didn't notice him climbing up so that he was right in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

Jessica shrieked and fell backwards, unaware of his close proximity. She could hear footsteps and quickly looked up to warn Draco of her mother's appearance. However when she did, she discovered that he had already vanished. She stood from the floor and went to her window. No sign of him. She turned to see her mother enter the room in a panic.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Before Jessica could answer, she felt arms engulf her into a tight hug. She could feel tears staining her shirt and felt like crying herself. They stood like that for what seemed like hours. Finally they separated and Ms. Rahmer silently exited the room, leaving Jessica standing in the middle of the room.

It dawned on her that Draco came. She went back to the window, hoping he was still there. Not the case. _Strange. How did he get away so quickly?_ Before she could investigate longer, she felt hands over her eyes.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you," Draco whispered into her ear.

Jessica nodded her head and regained her sight as Draco removed his hands. She turned to face him and gasped. In front of her was Draco, holding a single red rose out to her.

"Think you can sneak out? I want to show you something," Draco asked.

Jessica didn't say anything. She took the rose and smiled at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it so far, how is it? I think I made Draco a little OOC but I thought it was so romantic –squeal- (yea I'm sort of a fangirl). Thanks for your time!<strong>


	5. Beautiful Turned Deadly

**Welcome back to the fifth installment of my revising adventure~hope you enjoy it. Again disclaimer, I only own my characters and the plot-the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

><p>As I followed Draco through the dark streets, my mind was clouded with many thoughts. Some were questioning me on the amount of trust I was putting in this person, more accurately-put, stranger. But the more dominate thoughts were about our interlocking hands. I wasn't sure if he was conscious of the fact but the effects of our hands together were really confusing me. I didn't really mind, but why didn't I mind?<p>

_It's not like we know very much of each other. We just 'officially' met a day or two ago, when we got past the glaring. But when he winked at me and gave me a rose, I felt….something._

I was thinking to myself too much because I didn't notice we stopped. I only noticed when I didn't feel Draco's hand in mine anymore. I looked up and gasped; we arrived at a meadow filled with flowers and my eyes met the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Millions of fireflies surrounded the flowers and with the glow of the moon, everything was mesmerizing.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

A hand grasped mine again; turning around I saw Draco with a victorious smirk on his face.

"It's just like you: beautiful," Draco explained, as he placed one of the flowers in my hair (absent of fireflies though). A smile broke out on my face.

It felt like nothing could ruin this moment. However a rustling was heard in nearby bushes and Max emerged from the shadows. He walked towards us, an angry glint in his eyes. He barely glanced at me as he pushed me aside and stood glaring at Draco.

"Max, what are doing here?" I asked, slightly terrified; Max was not himself. He didn't get angry and if he did, it wasn't like this. There was something about him that seemed off.

Max didn't even react; it was as if I hadn't even said anything at all. All of a sudden, Max raised a fist and punched Draco so hard in the face I thought I could hear something crack. I quickly got up and ran towards the two, all the while horrified at this side of Max. I tried to break up the fighting but as I tried to grab Max, he turned and aimed his sights on me.

The look in his eyes was not of this world; they were lifeless and caused me to back-up. But every step I took going back, Max followed stepping forwards. It was only when he trapped me against a tree did intense fear dawned on me. Max smiled creepily at me, causing shivers running down my spine. Tears streamed down my face at the fear of all the horrible things he could do to me. I tightly shut my eyes but nothing happened as I heard a large thump in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes, unsure of what I would find.

Lying faced down unconscious in front of my feet was Max. Standing in front of me was Draco, clutching his nose with one hand, all the while bleeding profusely. In his other hand was a large stick, probably used to knock Max out.

Tears still coming down but with a smile on my face, I rushed towards Draco. I didn't care for his bleeding nose as I wrapped my arms around him. His hand released the stick and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I buried my face into his chest, as he was a good four inches taller than me. The shock of what just happened still present on my mind but in Draco's arms I felt safer. I quietly wept, staining Draco's crisp shirt with my tears. Draco's arm rose up my back and then went in comforting circles to soothe me. We stayed like this until my tears subsided; Draco's nose stopped bleeding but looked as though it might be broken.

"Don't worry about me. My father will take care of it. Let's get you home," Draco answered my frown toward his injury, but before I could protest Draco led me back home with his arm still wrapped around me.

* * *

><p><strong>What just happened with Max? What will occur with this new development?<strong>


	6. Friends?

**Thanks for continuing to come back and read and without further delay, enjoy!**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

><p>As we climbed through my bedroom window, Draco and I made sure to be as quiet as possible so not to wake anyone up my mom. I could tell by the way Draco kept taking glances outside and by his arm wrapped around my waist protectively that what just happened really unnerved him. I felt the same way; as events reeled through my mind I couldn't help but shiver at the look I saw in Max's eyes. This caused Draco to focus back into reality and wrap his other arm around me, enclosing me in his warmth. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he traced circles on my back. We stayed like this for a while; when we finally separated Draco had his signature smirk plastered on his face. I couldn't help but smile. Draco turned to leave, but before he climbed through the window, he turned back around. I froze when I felt his breath near my ear but relaxed as all he did was wish me good night. However, what he did next really surprised me; he kissed me, on the cheek. I could feel heat rush towards my face and reached up my hand to that very spot. I looked and noticed that he left already. I turned to get ready for bed and my eyes flicked toward a speck of red on my bed sheets. A rose. The rose he gave me. A huge smile emerged on my face. I took it and prepared a vase filled with water. I then changed into pajamas, hid my blood-stained clothes deep in my clothes hamper (hopefully my mom won't notice and get a heart attack), and fell into a deep sleep.<p>

For the next three days I didn't see Draco but everyday a rose was mysteriously left on my front door, addressed to me. I could guess who they were from. When my mom found out, she teased me about a secret admirer and asked me who they were from. I just replied from a friend, but I knew she was unconvinced.

* * *

><p>As I walked through the streets, I accidently bumped into someone. As I looked up, I instantly took two steps backwards. In front of me was Max. I immediately looked into his eyes; normal. I released the breath I hadn't known I was holding.<p>

"Oh sorry, Jessie! I should have been looking where I was going, but I was just trying to figure something out," Max answered tiredly.

As I looked closer I could tell he hasn't slept at all. Bags were evident under his eyes and by the way he's wincing, I could tell his head was killing him. _It could be from when Draco knocked him unconscious. _

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Max asked me, "Jessie, can I ask you something?" His eyes were looking into mine, practically begging me. I nodded.

"Well…this might sound weird. Umm…" Max started. He was looking down, almost ashamed by what he was going to ask, "Have I been acting weird lately?"

I didn't have time to answer before he started up again.

"I-I…well what I mean is have you seen me lately? I can't remember anything from the past few days. All I remember is…," he whispered this part, "Seeing you again and trying to kiss you."

Silence filled the air. I looked down, feeling guilty. And slightly confused. I pushed what he last said out of my head.

"Wait, you said you can't remember anything?" I urged, trying to change the subject.

He nodded. I walked towards him, no longer afraid but hungry for answers. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the park, him willingly walking behind me. Once I found a bench we stopped and sat. Max still looked down at the ground. I took a deep breath.

"Look, Max. I'm sorry I ran but I don't think about you like that anymore." I stopped, realizing that I meant it.

"I get it Jessie. I was an ass. I ruined a perfectly good relationship with an amazing girl by cheating. I just wanted you to know this but I somehow managed to mess that up. And now shit is happening to me. I don't know why I can't remember," Max explained. Angry with himself, he got up and kicked the side of the bench. After he sat back down I started telling him of what happened with him, me and Draco.

"Well, Max I sort of know what happened to you," I slowly said. His head shot up and he looked at me expectantly. As I described everything that night, Max looked disgusted with himself. When I started talking about the way his eyes looked and when he was advancing towards me, he looked down ashamed. When I finished, we just sat there.

I couldn't take how Max was blaming everything on himself and I started to say this.

"Max, it wasn't your fault. Even you said that you couldn't remember anything. Maybe-"

"Maybe what Jessie? Who else takes the blame but me? It was me who came out of the bushes. Me who punched your friend. Me who could have seriously hurt you," Max stated.

"But you weren't aware of it," I replied. "And don't argue with me." I finished by crossing my arms across my chest and stared at him, daring him to challenge me.

He burst out laughing from this. I couldn't help but start laughing also. We continued like this until tears threatened to fall from my eyes and Max managed to fall from the bench. With that we got up and started walking around aimlessly. Max wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I wrapped an arm around his waist. It was good to be friends again. Just friends.

As we were walking, I saw a familiar blond-haired boy.

"Draco," I shouted, as I ran up to him.

He turned around, smirking, his nose not broken. _That fast? _However, that thought was swept from my mind when Max followed behind me and a cold frown appeared on Draco's features.

"So you're Draco? We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Max and-"

"Hey, Jessica. Can I talk to you privately for a second?" Draco interrupted, not taking his eyes off Max.

"Umm sure," I answered, staring at Draco strangely but he didn't notice.

Draco took off and I followed him. As soon as he deemed the distance far enough from Max, he stopped. I crashed into him. He whipped around quickly.

"What are you doing with him?" Draco sneered, looking up to glare in Max's direction.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, not liking how this is going.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, he attacked us a couple nights ago."

"We already talked about it and he doesn't remember anything."

"And you believe him?" Draco looked at me with disbelief.

"Why shouldn't I? I've known him for a while, we've even dated, and he wouldn't have done what he did willingly. And his eyes were different that night. Right now they're normal," I replied indignantly.

"This doesn't seem like you. I thought you were smart," he sneered.

That ticked me off. "Well, I guess you don't know me. Oh wait! That's right! You don't know anything about me! Instead of judging you should get to know a person for who they are, not for who they appear to be!"

My outburst must have worried Max since he came running towards us. He came upon us glaring daggers at each other.

"Jessie, are you okay? What happened?" Max questioned.

"Oh nothing. Everything's fine, Max. Let's go". I turned, Max following.

We walked a couple of steps before I heard "Have fun with your boyfriend then!" I turned back around and faced Draco.

"Well, how do you like this?" And before I knew what I was doing I grabbed Max by the shirt and kissed him. Max wrapped his arms around me just like when we were dating, except this time I didn't feel anything.

_What am I doing? You don't have feelings for Max anymore! You are just doing this is anger Draco! Why? Because you __**like**__ him!_

And with this thought I pulled away. I looked to see if Draco was still there but I already knew he wouldn't be.

"Sorry Max. I didn't mean anything by that…I mean-"

"It's okay Jessie. I know what you meant. That guy, I mean Draco, is really lucky," he said, smiling.

_If only I hadn't messed everything up._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it because I had a lot of fun writing this for everyone to read.<strong>


	7. Apology Accepted

**Hello everybody! Here's another chapter for all of you wonderful people coming back to read.**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

><p>It has been a week since the fight between Draco and me and since then I've been depressed. It felt like I lost part of my soul or a longtime friend. I woke up early every day and ran towards the porch, hoping to find a rose there. But every time, seeing nothing, I shuffled back up the stairs and locked myself to the confines of my room. My mom started fretting over me, worrying I might make myself sick. Max came everyday and comforted me, saying how things will get better. Grace came over occasionally and after I told her everything that's happened (except for the part about Max's attack) she understood. If it was her and John, she had no idea what she would do. I was glad my best friend found someone who cared about her and would be there whenever she needed it, but I still felt a throb of pain whenever I caught sight of that happy gleam in her eye.<p>

One day though when Max came in my room, all he did was tell me that I had to get out of my room.

"Come on, Jessie. You have to get out and walk around the neighborhood. Breath in the fresh air," Max scolded.

This wasn't how Max acted. He would have respected my choices and if not, asked subtly and politely that I eventually was inclined to agree.

However I noticed that Max was acting strangely recently. Sometimes when Max was talking, he would abruptly stop and stare into blank space as if deep in thought. When he came out of these reveries he would act as though nothing had happened. I disregarded these moments as just times when he lost his train of thought. There were other times he would ask me things that he should have already known about, like my favorite color, favorite flower, music I liked to listen to, etc. I convinced myself that it was probably a clever way to distract me from thinking about Draco.

There was something I couldn't get out of my mind though. When Max was trying to force me out of the safe haven I called my bedroom, I couldn't help thinking back to that night. The night when Max emerged from the bushes and descended on me and Draco. I was slightly terrified but as I looked at Max's eyes, they were the normal bright green eyes I used to love staring into. I didn't take any chances; I followed his suggestion and told him to meet me in fifteen minutes at the park. I soon got dressed and faced the outside world I haven't seen for a week.

* * *

><p>As I approached the park I suddenly stopped. Instead of finding Max waiting for me, a certain blonde took his place. There appeared to be something in his hand but it was hidden and letting my curiosity take over, I walked over to him.<p>

When I was a few feet away, Draco turned around. We both just stood there, staring at each other. It was Draco who broke the silence; he strode towards me, closing the distance. Both of his hands were hidden behind his back; anticipation surged through me as Draco began removing one of his hands from behind. I was surprised to find a bouquet of star gazer lilies presented to me.

"It's for you. It's a way to say…I'm sorry," Draco muttered, avoiding my eyes. It seemed he never really said apologies often but it was still thoughtful. He went through all the trouble to get me flowers, my favorite ones in fact. I was wondering how he found out but then I thought back to Max's insistence that I come. I reminded myself to thank him the next time I see him.

Then Draco grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me somewhere inside the park. As we were approaching an area hidden by trees, I was enclosed in darkness.

"It's a surprise," Draco whispered in my ear. I smiled and shivered as his warm breath glided across my skin. I was guided carefully forwards, navigated around any obstacles that would cause me to trip and finally came to a stop. When Draco's hands were released from my eyes, the view I saw before us made me gasp: a picnic was set up. A blue tablecloth was made over the grass; assorted foods were arranged, ranging from delicately-cut finger sandwiches to sparkling apple cider. As I was taking the sight in, Draco stood gazing at me, a smirk adorned on his features and his arm around my waist. I turned towards him and flung my arms around him. He was taken by surprise but quickly recovered; there we stood in our embrace and after a couple of seconds we pulled away but only by our arms. What happened next seemed almost like a dream; Draco came closer to me, slow enough that if I wanted to, I could tell him to stop. I could feel his warm breath on my face and soon his lips lightly touched mine. He pulled away but not that far as I soon pulled his lips back onto mine. He smiled into the kiss but returned it this time with more heat. We were so concentrated on each other that we never noticed a slight pop from some distance away.

* * *

><p>As an older man with long platinum blonde hair stood watching the scene unfold before him, a small smile appeared on his face only to be replaced by a frown and a look of fear. He then turned away and disapparated back to the Malfoy Manor.<p>

As he descended onto his estate, he glanced around not really seeing what was there but only to pass the time until he reached the front doors. He saw his prized white peacocks. The sun shined brightly in its afternoon glory. As he pulled open the door and walked through the foyer, a woman emerged with a nervous glance in his direction. He nodded and she released a breath of relief. He continued to walk until he reached a room with a long table in the center. He slowly approached the only one present at the moment and with a few feet distance between them, he got down on a knee and bowed.

"I have returned, my lord," the man addressed.

Lord Voldemort turned to look at him. No longer human-looking, his eyes slits and a permanent scowl etched in his features, he stood and walked towards the man.

"And how was your son, Lucius? Did he mess up further even after I so generously helped to get the two of them on good terms? I have been so kind as to give him another chance even though he failed his assignment during the school year," he sneered.

"No, my lord. We are so honored and thank you for the second chance. Before I left, I saw that Draco and the girl were again on good terms. Everything is going according to plan," Lucius answered, his head still bowed hiding the fear he showed on his face but not in his voice.

"Excellent. You are dismissed, Lucius,"

"Thank you, my lord." Quickly Lucius left the room. A hissing followed soon after as Nagini, Voldemort's snake, came slithering towards him.

_The boy has been disposed of, Master._

"What a good girl, Nagini. Was he delicious?"At her nod, Voldemort let out a chuckle. "Just wait a little longer, you'll have another meal and we'll have gotten rid one more muggle."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed reading. Until next time!<strong>


	8. A Magical Background

**Here is the eighth chapter! Cross your fingers that I will write and update the chapter...eventually. No! I do have ideas, just keep pressuring me to satisfy your reading needs!**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Draco's apology and I was elated with joy. Every day I would wake up and find various tokens of affection from Draco, and every day I would descend the stairs with a smile painted on my face. My mom held a knowing look in her eye, but she didn't pry. She smiled at my happiness, for I was no longer keeping myself from the world.<p>

I looked down at my phone, hoping to see a text from Max. I hadn't heard from him since the picnic and I was getting worried. He wouldn't have left without saying anything to me. I left my home to try to find him.

I didn't get far before I was wrapped up in the familiar embrace of you-know-who.

"Hey there, sexy," Draco whispered in my ear before spinning me around and capturing my lips in a heated kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling myself closer to him to deepen the kiss. Draco's hands trailed down my back and rested them on my hips. One of my hands moved up and began to gently play with his luscious golden locks. Draco responded by biting my bottom lip, begging entry of his tongue. Deciding to make him beg, I simply smirked at his proposal.

"Oh, you little tease," he whispered before trailing butterfly kissed down my jaw-line and across my neck.

"Well, hello to you too." I took the time to gain back my breathing as he explored new territory, but not long after I gasped as Draco reached a soft spot. I felt him smirk against my skin before he attacked said area. He gently alternated between kissing and gently biting before again reaching my lips and slipping his tongue past my defense. It was beginning to become a very passionate interaction before a cough broke us apart.

I looked to see who it was and saw my mother standing at the doorway. I couldn't meet her eyes as Draco and I awkwardly stood in front of her.

"Well, Jessica. I taught you better manners than that. Who is this young man on our doorstep?"

I chanced a glance at her, flinching slightly by this confrontation. My mother crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow in a 'well-I-am-waiting' fashion. I nervously giggled, not knowing what to answer. I was not sure what exactly we were. A few romantic gestures here. A couple of moments of making-out there. Does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend? My heart did beat rapidly at the sight of Draco, but my mind wondered at thoughts like these. Every time I wanted to question him about this, we always got caught up in kissing. I frowned at this realization but tried my best at explaining.

"Umm…this is Draco, mom."

"Uh huh. Nice to meet you, Draco. I am Miss Rahmer, Jessica's mother. Now please explain your relation to my beautiful daughter. I can assume you two are dating, right? It is nice to see the reason my Jessica keeps disappearing all this time. Just to give a fair warning though: you break her heart, you feel the wrath of a single mother. Understand?"

I was about to clarify but Draco quickly wrapped his arm around my waist. "Of course, Miss Rahmer. I would not even dream of it. It is a pleasure to see the source of my girlfriend's beauty, indeed the apple does not fall far from the tree." I restrained myself from gaping at this statement. It was not just that though. I saw my mother blush at the compliment and give a smile I have not seen since my father died. "It is an honor to meet you. I was just here to take Jessica to the movies, but I was stunned once again by how lucky I am to have her and….here we are."

I thought I saw Draco blush a little. If I did not feel the warmth emanating from Draco's body, I would have thought it was a dream. Here it was though, Draco feeling flustered by the mere sight of me; I felt my own cheeks heating up at the thought.

"Oh, don't make me stop you. Have a great time kids, but have her home by ten."

"I will keep her safe. I promise."

With that Draco tightened his grip around me and led me down the front steps of my house. I looked back and saw my mom winking at me and giving me a thumbs-up. I smiled back and turned my attention back at Draco. He was deep in his thoughts-probably from the experience a couple of seconds before. He snapped out of it though and turned to meet my gaze. I smiled deeply and stopped us as we turned a corner. He cocked up an eyebrow at me in question. I stood on my tiptoes and gave a peck on his cheek. The image of Draco blushing is a sight I have to get used to but it bubbled the feeling of happiness in me.

"You didn't ask me if I wanted to be your girlfriend, but I'm glad you saw that I wanted to," this brought on a genuine smile on his face. "Now come on. We don't want to be late to get tickets."

I started running down the street and turned to see Draco looking at me confused.

"Don't just stand there! First one to the movie theater picks the film!" This caused a smirk to appear on Draco's face. _Jokes on him though! He doesn't know I can run!_

* * *

><p>"I beat you! That means I get to pick what to watch!" I exclaimed, dancing in circle in front of the theater.<p>

"I let you win, you know?" Draco responded, but smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Regardless I want to watch….that." I pointed to a somewhat tattered old movie poster. I had seen this film millions of times before but could never get tired of it.

"Halloweentown?"

"Yes, Halloweentown. It's about a young teenage girl who is fascinated by the supernatural, but her family (mainly her mother and brother) don't really understand or care for it. Later she finds out that not only is her family a coven of powerful witches but that she is a witch herself. Torn in the beginning, the family come together to fight off an evil being. It's part of a series but I just find the first movie to be the best."

"It sounds like you really enjoy watching this movie."

"I do. I mean…it's one of the special things I did with my dad," I pushed what happened months ago into storage in my head, but it seemed right to me to let Draco into my world.

"I noticed how broken up your mother seems and how she uses her maiden name. What happened to your father?" Draco walked up to Jessica and took her hand. He rubbed small reassuring circles with his thumb to the point she looked up to stare into his eyes. All she saw was a loving glance begging her to trust him with this information.

She smiled and nodded before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath-in and out. Using all her strength, she began the tale that started all her heartache.

"Couple of months ago, my father was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Turns out he suspected it because his family has a history of the illness, but he didn't want to worry me or my mom. We often came to the movies-first started when I was ten years old-we would often spend weekend after weekend coming by to see several different genres or just hanging out in the lobby. His condition didn't get any better and I resorted in spending all our movie time re-watching Halloweentown. I thought to myself 'if magic exists in movies, why not give me a miracle at this point?' I willed myself to believe all would be alright in the end, that our family would pull through and defeat this evil thing trying to rip us apart. My father always had the ability to know what I was thinking-he came back home one day wearing a wizard's robe. He told me he too would pull together all his magic ability to fight it. For a time it worked, the cancer was gradually receding and my dad looked better," at this point I was so concentrated on telling my story I didn't notice the streak of tears falling freely down my face. Draco tightened his grip on my hand but I just proceeded, "Can you believe it? Our family with its source of magic and miracles? I was happy during that time, truly happy. I even began addressing my dad as 'warlock' and he returned it with 'my beautiful witch'. It was all too good to last though. I noticed the change the last time we saw Halloweentown together. He slid down his seat a little too low in the middle of the film and seemed to be in a lot of pain but disregarded all my worries. Pushing them aside for my happiness. He grinned brightly at me and stated 'no worries, Jess the Magnificent. Your powers surrounding me are all the light I need to pick me up'. It didn't work though, a week later my dad was placed in the hospital. A month later, we were greeted by the doctor with terrible news-he had passed away. During the funeral, a man came-he said he was a friend of my dad's-he presented to me a book. It was a journal my dad kept. Most of it really was just drawings he did during the month he was stuck in bed but they were amazing. All of them drawings of magical beings, especially witches and wizards. The last entry was addressed to me telling me to never give up on magic, to keep holding myself up because for him, it was my 'magical' ability that kept him with us for so long. So I guess his death is bittersweet to me. I wish my dad was still here, but I also know he is happy too. He doesn't want me to dwell on the past; he wants me to move on-to keep being the strong 'witch' he spent time with those last few months ago. So yes the movie means a lot to me, maybe gives me strength. I feel a connection with it." I ended my long explanation with a smile. I felt wetness on my cheeks but Draco slowly moved both his hands to my face and wiped them away. We stared into each other's eyes before we moved forward and met each other in a chaste and sweet kiss.

"What are we waiting for then, my witch of a girlfriend? Wouldn't want to miss the movie, right?" Draco asked when we broke away. He gave a smile and looked deep into my eyes. I saw brightness in his I didn't really understand, but I was too enwrapped in the moment to question it.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my warlock."

* * *

><p><strong>AWW! I had a smile on the whole time I was writing this. I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking how best to incorporate Jessica's past and how Draco would react. I'm probably making Draco a little too nice but we don't really know how he would act outside of the wizarding world, so to me, he can be a sweet and caring person. Especially for someone he's dating. Ahh! I'm just filled with feelings right now. Until next time…<strong>


End file.
